


no light, no light

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comic, Drama, Excessive Bodily Fluids, Fingering, Illustrations, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pretentious Porn, Shameless Smut, gratuitous use of space backdrops, nihlus ain't having any of that, saren is very needy and won't ask for help, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: Nihlus finds home whilst lost in the stars.





	no light, no light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smehur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smehur/gifts).

> A self indulgent little comic and the first I've ever finished.
> 
> Vaguely based on the [Florence song by the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGH-4jQZRcc).


End file.
